


Show Me What You Can Do

by F00T



Series: The Takeover are #Soulmates [3]
Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Facials, First Time Topping, Fucking Kenta, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T
Summary: Kenta tries (and fails) to top from the bottom and Shibata discovers a new skill.
Relationships: Hideo Itami | KENTA/Shibata Katsuyori
Series: The Takeover are #Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Show Me What You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be something of a spiritual successor to [Tell Me What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422538) and, as such, takes place circa 2013. Shibata has returned to NJPW, Kenta is the reigning GHC Heavyweight Champ in Pro Wrestling NOAH, and none of that is particularly relevant to this story.

“Is this-”

“Perfect,” Kenta cut him off.

Still, Katsuyori Shibata slipped a finger between Kenta’s inner wrist and the padded leather strap now encircling it. He hadn’t expected Kenta to be this willing to go this far; all he had done was make a single off-hand remark at the gym about how nice his arms looked raised above his head. At the time, Kenta had only grinned and done his last set of overhead presses extra slowly, knowing that Shibata wouldn’t look away from how his shoulders flexed as he hefted the weights upwards. He had assumed that would be the end of it, just some light teasing mid-workout that he could recall the next time he jerked off, until Kenta had shown up at his apartment the following night with a nondescript paper sack and a hungry look in his eyes.

“If you like my hands up like that,” Kenta had said as he unpacked the leather cuffs and the short strap meant to join them to a bed frame, “how about I keep them there for a while?”

Shibata had been flustered by the request at the time, but now that they had both stripped down and Kenta was stretched out on his bed, his wrists bound above his head and strapped to the headboard, he definitely wasn’t complaining.

Kenta smirked and let his head roll to one side, his unwavering gaze daring Shibata make a move. He sat on the bed, his hip resting against Kenta’s own, and traced his fingertips down Kenta’s abs before letting them settle in the indentation of his pelvic bone. He felt his partner shiver at the touch before pulling up a knee and twisting away slightly at the waist.

“I didn’t expect you to be coy about this, Kenta-san,” he said.

“And I didn’t think you’d jump the gun, Shibata-san. You’ve got to work up to touching me like that.”

Shibata leaned in. “I thought one of the perks of you offering to be tied up like this was that I got to have my way with you.”

“Nope,” Kenta said as he slid one of his knees up against Shibata’s chest. “Don’t think I can’t still fight you off if you forget who’s in control here. Now show me what you can do to seduce me and we’ll see if I let you go further.”

Shibata felt the muscles in Kenta’s leg tense as he extended it to press his foot against his chest. He was surprised to see his partner act in such a way; ever since their relationship had turned sexual, Kenta had all but begged him to pounce whenever the opportunity presented itself. And now that an opportunity had been practically gift wrapped for him, Kenta was telling him to hold off or risk getting kicked off the bed. He glanced up at Kenta’s face as he pulled away and was comforted to see that his mischievous grin hinted that the threat was definitely for show but very much worth playing along with. 

“So where would you prefer I start, Kenta-san?” he said.

“How about you just kiss me already?”

Shibata cupped Kenta’s chin in his hand and tilted his face upward to meet his own. He leaned back in, pausing to taste Kenta’s breath: warm and salty and definitely familiar and never unwelcome. As their lips met, he slid his hand slowly up the side of Kenta’s face, his days-old beard soft against his palm. Shibata recalled that he had trimmed his the previous morning; hopefully, he thought, his stubble wouldn’t be too prickly against Kenta’s skin by then.

He slid his free hand underneath Kenta’s shoulders as he pressed deeper into the kiss, propping himself up on his elbow. The bed gave a muted creak as Kenta rose up slightly to meet him, his lips parting just enough against Shibata’s own to take as an invitation to slip his tongue inside. He held Kenta’s head firmly against him as they kissed, barely even pulling away to breathe. Shibata could feel Kenta mumbling into the kiss, not entirely words, but just enough to take as encouragement to continue.

It hadn’t been long since they’d last been intimate, but the feeling of Kenta’s body heavy in his arms, his ability to reciprocate so limited by his wrists being strapped to the headboard, was unfamiliar to him. Typically, it was Kenta who pulled him in. Kenta was the one who initiated: sneaking kisses and grinding lightly against his thighs and slipping his hands under his clothes whenever he knew no one was paying attention to them. Kenta was the one in charge and he was just along for the ride. But as he held him close, his hands supporting Kenta’s weight, he couldn’t help but feel as if Kenta had relinquished some of that control to him, despite everything he had said to contradict that. He wanted to kiss him in such a way that Kenta would admit to yielding to him and let him take full responsibility for his pleasure for once. He wanted to give Kenta the opportunity to just lie back and enjoy him enjoying him. Surely, Shibata thought, if Kenta was so intent on maintaining control of how they fucked, there wasn’t any point to him offering to be partially restrained. Perhaps he just enjoyed the challenge?

Shibata could feel Kenta let out a small gasp against his lips and he took it as an indication to pull away. “Was that okay?” he said, feeling Kenta’s chest expand rhythmically against his own.

“Passable,” Kenta smiled.

“Some more then,” Shibata said as he nudged Kenta’s chin upwards with his nose before pressing his lips against his exposed neck.

Kenta leaned back into Shibata’s hands as he traced kisses along his jawline, leading up towards his left ear. His bicep brushed against the side of his face and Shibata leaned into it, using it to support his head as his lips teased at the delicate skin behind Kenta’s ear. The thin metal hoop Kenta wore clinked against his teeth as he took his earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently on the soft flesh. The earring was initially cold against his tongue, though it quickly warmed as he toyed with it. He felt Kenta’s breathing grow slow and deep as he nibbled lightly on his ear, working his way up slowly once he was sure he wasn’t going to pull away. 

Shibata’s hand began to drift downward. He cupped Kenta’s cheek and, upon feeling him lean into his kisses, moved his hand down his neck, over his collarbone, lingering briefly on his tensed shoulder before palming his firm pectoral muscle. As he caressed Kenta’s chest, he caught his nipple between two fingers and pinched it lightly, teasing at it until he saw it grow rosy and stiff. He pressed the pad of his index finger against the peak, spiraling it painfully slow, until Kenta grew limp in his arms, unable to hold back his breathy whimpering.

“Did I...say that you could do that?” Kenta whined as he pushed his knee up between their bodies once again.

“No. You didn’t,” Shibata said against Kenta’s cheek. “But I don’t think you’ll stop me.”

“Asshole,” Kenta turned his head to face Shibata and smiled before straining upwards to steal a kiss.

Shibata didn’t feel Kenta pull his knee away from his stomach, but as it relaxed, he didn’t see the harm in sliding his hand farther down Kenta’s abs. He trembled slightly at his touch, his back arching and every little noise he made growing louder and more insistent as Shibata fondled at the lean muscles of his torso flexing under his soft skin. Kenta’s breath quickened as his partner’s fingers brushed against the coarse hair that spread across his pubic mound.

“You definitely haven’t earned that yet,” Kenta said, pressing his thighs together and catching Shibata’s wrist between them.

“Haven’t I?” he responded while cupping his hand over Kenta’s still-soft dick as it twitched against his palm. “Though, to be honest, I don’t think you’ve thought this through, Kenta-san.”

“You’re supposed to follow my lead, how is that difficult?” Kenta said, his head falling back as his partner kissed at his neck.

“So why offer to be cuffed to my bed? If you wanted to be in control, why not ask me to be strapped down?”

“Because-” Kenta gasped as Shibata’s teeth brushed against a sensitive patch of skin. “Because, ah, you were the one who said I looked hot with my hands above my head, dumbass.”

“And you do,” Shibata said. “You look amazing laid out like this, just...it’s nice. Really, really nice.”

He ground the base of his hand against Kenta’s cock, accentuating every word. Shibata had so much more he wanted to tell him, but in the moment his brain struggled to find the words. He wanted to say that he looked beautiful, that he looked soft and inviting and all for him. He had felt Kenta against him plenty of times before, but never had it excited him quite like this. Kenta restrained was a Kenta he felt responsible for, a Kenta that he wanted to lavish all his attention on just to see how stimulated he could get. He could feel the muscles in Kenta’s thighs tense against his arm as he increased his pressure on Kenta’s crotch, caressing him firm and slow until he heard him moan in just the way that always meant he had hit the right spot. Shibata wanted to tell him that he looked strong and powerful and madly desirable like this, as he strained and flexed against the cuffs every time he was touched, but he didn’t know how to do his feelings justice.

“How about you just let me take care of things?” Shibata said, his lips brushing against Kenta’s skin.

“That’s...not how this is supposed to work…” he moaned in reply.

“Would you prefer that I stop?”

A pause.

“No.”

“Then let me show you what I can do for you.”

Kenta relaxed his legs.

With his wrist freed, Shibata relaxed his grip on Kenta’s rapidly stiffening cock and sat up on the bed, letting his partner recline back against a pillow as he pulled his other hand away. He glanced up at Kenta as he adjusted his sitting position, watching let his arms relax in the restraints as he sunk back into his sparse bedding. Once he found a comfortable spot kneeling by Kenta’s bent legs, he grasped his knees and spread his legs apart, leaning in between them so he could fondle his cock in earnest. Kenta let out a low moan as Shibata grasped his dick with one hand and pumped its entire length, coaxing it into growing harder and harder, and used his other hand to lift one of his legs up over his shoulder. 

Shibata couldn’t help but rest his head lightly on Kenta’s raised knee as he jerked him off, a smile spreading across his face as he watched him flinch and whine with every stroke. He knew he could never tire of this; seeing his friend, his partner, his soulmate, his whatever-they-were react so easily to his touch encouraged him to be bolder with those touches. He wanted to explore every part of Kenta, to see what riled him up and turned him on and left him so satisfied that he practically melted in his hands. He watched as Kenta mouthed silent “yes”s and “more”s every time he swirled his thumb over the head of his penis between strokes, his fingers soon growing damp with precum.

He switched hands as soon as his wrist tired, using the change in position to lift Kenta’s other knee onto his free shoulder. Shibata could see Kenta’s abs stiffen as his hips were hefted off the mattress so he hunched over slightly to take some of the pressure off Kenta’s upper back. With his elbows resting on the bed, he reached down and cupped both of Kenta’s ass cheeks in his hands, giving him a little more support.

Kenta whimpered as his erection, throbbing and suddenly untouched, was lofted upward. “Shibata-san,” he mumbled. “Fuck...I’m really close, Shibata-san.”

Shibata didn’t respond, instead tipping his head forward and taking Kenta’s cock into his mouth. 

He could hear Kenta’s moaning grow louder as his tongue flicked at the tip of his erection before working its way down, his progress intentionally slowed to keep him just on the cusp of climax. Kenta’s body tensed in his hands, as if he was instinctively trying to thrust, but with his hands bound above his head and his legs held aloft, he wasn’t stable enough to manage anything beyond a petulant wiggle. Feeling this, Shibata pressed Kenta’s ass upwards, using his hold on him to thrust his cock deeper into his mouth. 

Kenta’s dick brushed the back of his throat, causing it to seize up in response, but Shibata tried to pay it no mind. Every one of Kenta’s gasps and spasms made him want to suck him harder, take him deeper. He could feel and hear and see all of Kenta begging for him, desperate for him to get him off, and he wanted more. He wanted to drive Kenta past his limits as he pressed his lips tight around his erection and let his senses be flooded with the taste of him, not differentiating between whether it was sweat or precum intermingling with his spit. Probably both. 

Definitely both.

A familiar rush of blood surged in Shibata’s own body as the fervor with which he swallowed Kenta’s cock grew. It didn’t surprise him; he’d long since noticed that Kenta had a particular talent for getting aroused dramatically, often so much so that his own orgasms and their accompanying grunts and bit lips felt inadequate in comparison. His own physical pleasure was almost always eclipsed by the intense mental pleasure he felt watching Kenta come from being fucked by him. Kenta had told him after one of their earliest sexual encounters that he just needed to relax and be less inhibited but he hadn’t prioritized that advice until right then. Shibata wanted Kenta to know exactly how hard he made him, how much it turned him on to grab his pert little ass and shove his cock down his throat until he had no words left to scream but “Shibata Katsuyori.”

Shibata felt Kenta’s thighs suddenly tense against his shoulders as he blew his load deep in his mouth. He glanced up as he sucked hard on Kenta’s trembling cock, trying his best to milk every ounce of semen from him, and watched his head roll back against the pillow. The sounds he was making were quiet and barely words, not that they needed to be. They were for him, created in Kenta by him, and that was all he needed. He swallowed as Kenta’s softening cock slipped from his lips, wiping a trail of jizz from the corner of his mouth. As he let Kenta’s legs fall from his shoulders, Shibata watched his breathing grow slow and heavy, a contented grin spreading across his face between gasps. His hand instinctively grasped his own penis as he gazed down at his partner’s limp and spent body in front of him. Kenta was beautiful and exhausted and glistening with sweat and, fuck, he was hard just looking at him.

Shibata gave himself a few lazy strokes, only to be interrupted by a quiet “hey.”

“Want me to help you with that?” Kenta mumbled as he gestured towards Shibata’s cock with a nod of his head.

“I’ll manage,” Shibata said, patting him gently on the thigh. “You just rest, Kenta-san. It looks like you need it.”

Kenta laughed. His arms, still restrained, hung heavily next to his face. “At least give me a better view, then,” he said.

Shibata didn’t think twice before crawling up the bed and straddling Kenta’s chest. He watched his lips part reflexively, expectant and soft and wet with saliva, in hopes that Shibata might let them have a turn on his dick, but Shibata held it just out of their reach. He reached down and buried a hand in his thick and sweat-damp hair. Kenta nuzzled against it and murmured contentedly, though still never quite taking his heavy-lidded eyes off Shibata lazily pumping his fist on his erection right above him.

“Is this what you want?” Shibata asked. “A better view?”

“Best seat in the house,” Kenta said with a smirk.

“Then let me show you what you do to me,” he said. “Let me show you how you inspire me. How you make me feel. What you make me want to do with you, Kenta-san. You’re everything I value in the ring. You understand my goals and ideals like no other. And when I watch you fight, when I see that fire in your eyes and that passion you put into every strike, it feels like everything I’ve ever loved reflected back at me. You complement me in ways no one else has ever approached, just... you’re my closest counterpart, Kenta-san. My soulmate. And now that I can bring you home with me and see how, ah...amazing you look beneath me...it’s, well…”

“That powerful, hmm?”

“Fuck. Yes. Just look what you do to me, Kenta-san,” he said, twisting a lock of his hair through his fingers. Precum beaded at the head of Shibata’s cock, threatening to drip onto Kenta’s chin as his strokes grew more enthused. He noticed the tip of Kenta’s tongue run across his lower lip at the sight, his eyes full of longing for everything Shibata could give him. The sight inflamed him, filling his body with fire and lust and all the feelings he had ever had for the charmingly rude younger fighter strapped down between his thighs. His head pitched back as he came and he knew that, after the fact, he would be disappointed in himself for missing the sight of his cum splattering across Kenta’s face.

His low, needy whimper in response to being hit with his load would be etched into his brain though. At least he had that.

Shibata’s hand slowed slightly as he jerked himself through his orgasm, pumping every last drop he had across Kenta’s cheeks, over his lips, down his neck. A string of cum spattered onto his forehead and Shibata’s fingers brushed over it, rubbing the droplets of into Kenta’s hair. Fully spent, he let his dick fall against his thigh and grasped Kenta’s chin in his hand, tilting his head up for a kiss. His semen clung warm and salty between their lips, intermingling just enough for Kenta to taste like him.

“Hey,” Kenta said when he finally let Shibata pull away. “Wanna help me clean this up?”

When Shibata unbuckled the leather cuffs on Kenta’s wrists, he kept them extended above his head, stretching his arms and rolling his hands before letting them flop back against the headboard. He sprawled languidly across the bed with his eyes closed, and Shibata couldn’t help but run his fingers across his face. His index finger slid through a trail of semen by his nose; as his hand drifted farther down Kenta’s face, his partner lazily took his cum-slicked finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and sucking it clean.

“It seems like you enjoyed that,” Shibata said, brushing another dollop of cum off Kenta’s cheek and letting him lap it off his fingers.

“Hmm...it’s nice,” said Kenta. “I like seeing you really work at getting me off.”

“So we can do something like that again then?”

“Like what?”

“Those restraints you bought.”

Kenta sucked hungrily at Shibata’s fingers, his eyelids heavy, his lashes long and dark against his cheeks. Shibata wanted to touch them, curious to see if they were just as soft as they looked.

“I guess,” he said as he let Shibata’s finger slip free from between his lips. “I mean, I’ll think about it. Perhaps you’ll want me chained up or hogtied too then?”

Shibata laughed awkwardly. “Just these cuffs are fine. Anything beyond that feels excessive.”

“And a year from now, when you’re bored of this and begging to tie me down, I’ll remind you of that,” Kenta said with a smirk.

“What would I even do with you helpless like that?”

“You’d just have to show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> One year ago, Kenta crashed Dominion accompanied by his (now former) soulmate, Katsuyori Shibata and my investment in this ship was instantly upgraded from appreciation to full-blown disaster. Thanks, everyone, for putting up with me screaming about them and know that I have no intention on stopping any time soon.
> 
> Happy New Japaniversary, Kenta!!


End file.
